April Fools
by Apple Doodle
Summary: It's April fools day, and Yachiru has lots of tricks up her sleeve.
1. Marker Pen

**April Fools**

"Taicho…?"

"Yes, Renji?" The captain of the sixth squad looked up from the mound of paperwork he was completing to find Abarai Renji staring at him quizzically.

"Where's the calendar?" he asked.

"I put it away. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I was just wondering. How come you hid it?" he asked.

"I didn't _hide_ it, I just put it away. As for why I put it away, Yachiru said she was going to come over today, and I don't want her to realise what the date is today."

Suddenly (speak of the devil), a certain little pink haired fukutaicho bounded into the room, leaping onto Byakuya's desk and knocking over the pot of ink.

"How come you don't want her to know it's April the first?" asked Renji, ignoring the little girl before him, who had proceeded to cover the desk in tiny black handprints with the spilled ink. Upon hearing the date, Yachiru leapt up, grinning manically.

"Yay! It's April fools day! Thanks for reminding me, Pineapple. Bye Bya-kun, I'm gonna go play pranks on everybody!" And with that, she ran out of the room giggling, leaving a trail of black footprints, and a pair of speechless shinigami behind her. Finally, Byakuya spoke.

"_That_ is why I hid the calendar."

*****

Ikkaku and Yumichka lay fast asleep in their quarters after going drinking all night with Matsumoto the night before. They slept so soundly, in fact, that they didn't notice a little pink-haired shinigami sneak into the room, armed with a permanent marker.

Fully refreshed, Maderame Ikkaku awoke to find the sun shining brightly through the window. He wasn't surprised, as everyone in the eleventh division knew not to wake their third seat when he'd been out drinking. This knowledge, of course, had been gained from the time the squad's naïve young 8th seat had attempted to rouse Ikkaku for work, and had received two weeks recuperating in fourth squad for his troubles.

Ikkaku turned to wake Yumichka who was quietly snoring from across the room. When he reached his sleeping friend, however, he burst into a fit of hysterical laughter at the sight of the proud fifth seat. Yumichka awoke with a start.

"What's so funny?" he asked, rather annoyed.

"Your face!" snorted Ikkaku.

"What's wrong with my face?"

"Take a look in the mirror."

Yumichka ran over to the mirror, took one look and screamed the girliest scream anyone in eleventh squad had heard in a long time. His usually pristine face had been tainted with an ugly moustache and beard, drawn on in black pen.

"My face! My beautiful face!" howled Yumichka, desperately trying to rub off the monstrosities from his visage, only to realise they had been drawn in permanent marker. Suddenly, his mood dramatically improved, as he caught sight of the back of Ikkaku's head, and began to giggle.

"What?" asked Ikkaku, confused. "Finally seen the funny side?"

"Nope. I've just seen I'm not the only one whose beauty's been tainted."

"Huh?"

"Seen the back of your head recently?"

"…"

"Here, I'll show you seeing as you can't see it." Yumichka took out his cell phone and took a picture of the back of Ikkaku's head to show said baldy what damage had been done. Ikkaku took one look, and gasped.

Written on the back of his head, in large, childlike handwriting, were the words _'Bald and proud'. _Ikkaku was livid.

"What the hell?! Whoever did this is _so_ dead!" he roared.

"Um," murmured Yumichka, who had just noticed a note pinned to the wall. It was a scrap of paper with a single sentence written upon it in pink crayon, the handwriting suspiciously similar to that on the back of Ikkaku's head. It said:

' _To Baldy and Feathers,_

_Happy April Fools!_

Love from Yachiru'

"Crap," muttered Ikkaku.

* * *

**Yay! It's the 1st of April tomorrow. Anyway, who do you guys want pranked next? Please review and tell me. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	2. Tornado

**I dedicate this chapter to Shiawase na Seikatsu for requesting Hisugaya and Matsumoto. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hitsugaya sighed as he stared at the mountain of paperwork towering before him. He was going to have his work cut out for him today.

Reluctantly, he picked up the first sheet of the pile, and was about to begin filling it out, when suddenly he found himself immersed in a pair of breasts. His fukutaicho's breasts, to be precise. Said fukutaicho was standing behind Hitsugaya with her hands over his eyes and pressing his head to her chest.

"Taicho! Guess who?" she sang.

"Get your oversized breasts out of my face, Matsumoto."

"Aww. No fair. You always guess straight away."

"That's because you're the only person in the whole of Soul society who would do that."

"Nah, you're just freakishly good at guessing."

"Anyway, what did you want?"

"Oh yeah!" said Matsumoto, suddenly remembering what she'd come over for, before she'd got distracted with annoying her taicho. "Look, Taicho! Someone sent us a present!" she squealed, excitedly, pointing to her left.

Hitsugaya looked over to where she was pointing, to find a large electric fan sitting across the room, with a big pink bow stuck messily on the top.

"What the hell is that for?" asked Hitsugaya, not remotely as excited as his fukutaicho.

"It looks like a present from someone really, really, kind, who knows how much you like winter, and gave you a fan so you can keep the office as cold as you want."

There was a pause, as Matsumoto received a confused look from her taicho.

"How the hell did you come up with that explanation?"

"You're saying 'hell' a lot today, taicho… And what's wrong with my explanation? I think it's perfectly feasible. In fact, I'll prove to you it's a way of reminding you of winter. Here, I'll go and turn it on."

"Matsumoto, wait! It's on maximum setti…" But Hitsugaya was too late, as Matsumoto had already flipped the switch, sending a powerful blast of air throughout the room, knocking over the massive piles of paperwork, and sending files in all directions.

"Uwaaaa!" cried Matsumoto, desperately fumbling with the destructive machine, trying to find the off switch. Exasperated, Hitsugaya fought his way through the mass of flying papers, in order to stop the fan himself. With a closed fist, he whacked the whirring contraption so hard that his hand went straight through it.

Finally, all was quiet and still.

"Oops," muttered Matsumoto, receiving a furious glare from her fuming taicho. But before he could say anything, she butted in, pointing at a small note sticky-taped to the base of the fan. It was a scrap of paper with a single sentence written upon it in pink crayon. It read:

_Happy April Fools Day!_

_Hope you enjoy picking up all the papers!_

_Love from Yachiru_

" 'Someone really, really kind' eh?" mussed Hitsugaya, referring to his fukutaicho's earlier statement.

"Picking up the papers?" Thought Matsumoto out loud, completely ignoring Hitsugaya. "Then she knew all along what was going to happen? Wow. I never thought little kids could be so smart."

Her _captain_ raised an eyebrow.

"No offence, taicho."

* * *

**I updated 'April Fools', on APRIL FOOLS DAY! Yay! Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed so far. Tell me who you want pranked next, and/or how, and I'll try and post it as quickly as possible! Thankyou! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Makeup

**This chapter is dedicated to icebreaker316 for requesting Mayuri. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Kurotsuchi Mayuri had allowed himself the luxury of a lie-in, and was now getting ready for a full day of research. He had recently acquired some fresh test subjects, and had written permission to do with them what he pleased. Experimentation: his favourite past time.

He walked over to the mirror, and was about to apply his usual elaborate makeup when he noticed something - the makeup in question was not beside the mirror, where it should have been. In fact, it was not anywhere in the room as far as Kurotsuchi could tell.

Cursing, he called out for some assistance.

"Nemu! Get in here!" Almost immediately, Nemu was by his side.

"Yes, Mayuri-sama?"

"Did you move my makeup?"

"No, Mayuri-sama."

"Then who did? It's not as if it just got up and walked off all by its self… although that _would_ be very interesting if it had."

"Perhaps there's some in the lab."

"There better be!" growled the twelfth squad captain, before turning towards the door.

"Mayuri-sama?"

"What is it, Nemu?"

"Umm… Wouldn't you rather put some clothes on before going outside?" blushed Nemu.

Kurotsuchi looked down, and realised he'd been about to cross his division grounds stark naked. Mentally, he praised Nemu for pointing this out, but of course didn't thank her out loud. His pride was still too great for that.

He had only just pulled on a pair of underwear, when he realised his efforts were futile. Without his makeup, he would always feel naked, no matter how much clothing he wore.

"Oh I don't care! I'm going right now!" he said. And with that, he marched out of the room. Needless to say, those in the twelfth division that happened to pass by would be in for a shock.

*****

The twelfth division seventh seat was a quiet shinigami, who liked to mind his own business. However, he could be quite assertive when he wanted to be, and became exactly that when he saw a strange man with blue hair wandering through the division headquarters, wearing nothing but his underwear.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked the almost-naked weirdo.

"Who am I?" said the blue haired man in a voice the seventh seat recognised.

"T-Taicho? Is that you?"

"I would have thought you would have recognised your own captain," Mayuri snorted.

"My apologies, Kurotsuchi-taicho! I didn't recognise you without your…umm…"

"Ah yes. I suppose not many people have seen me without my makeup."

"Well, it's not just makeup you're lacking in," he murmured.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing, sir."

"Good. Well, I'll be off, then," Mayuri said, before he turned and walked briskly away.

The seventh seat stood speechless for a second, before flipping open his cell phone and dialling.

"You have _got_ to see this," he said into the phone.

*****

By the time Kurotsuchi Mayuri had reached the main lab, word had spread of his unusual appearance, and he had so far been photographed by several amused shinigami. Mayuri groaned. He was never going to live this down. Well, at least he could now finally get his makeup.

He spotted his makeup as soon as he entered the lab. Unfortunately, it was not in the desired pot, but plastered across the opposite wall in the form of a message, drawn in letters so large, every scrap of the substance had been used up. The message read:

_To Frankenstein_

_Happy April Fools!_

Love from Yachiru

Kurotsuchi Mayuri sank to his knees.

"Damn her," he muttered.

Suddenly, there came a knock at the door, and in came the fourth squad's fukutaicho, Isane Kotetsu, carrying a bundle of paperwork. When she saw Kurotsuchi, however, her expression became one of shock and surprise.

"Umm… I can see this may not be a good time, Kurotsuchi-taicho. Should I come back later?" she was struggling to stop herself from giggling, but managed to keep her composure after receiving a death-glare from Mayuri.

"Tell Unohana about this, and I'll kill you,"he growled.

* * *

**Yay! Two chapters in one day! Anyway, you know the drill. You guys request characters, and I'll write about them getting pranked. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Reviews make me write better.**

****


	4. Candy

**Hi again! This one's foe Snowkid, Yosh and Mirasu for requesting Ukitake and Kyouraku (sorry I couldn't fit Nanao in there too) Enjoy!

* * *

******

Chapter 4

Ukitake opened his eyes and looked out the window. The sun was high in the sky, meaning it was late morning, and he'd overslept considerably. Not surprising, since he'd had virtually no sleep the night before due to a terrible coughing fit. He didn't mind that he overslept, though, as he knew Rangiku, the tenth squad's fukutaicho, had arranged a party last night, and now probably half of Seretei would be hung over.

Ukitake sighed, and got out of bed. It was going to be a quiet day. As he was pulling on his shinigami robes and haori, however, he noticed a pretty little basket sitting in the corner of the room. As he went over to have a closer look, he saw there was a big pink bow on the top, and it was filled with delicious looking chocolates, obviously homemade. Someone had given him sweets!

He grinned. But who could have sent them? It couldn't have been Shunsui, as he was almost definitely one of the ones who would still be hung over from last night, and it couldn't have been Toushiro, as he always seemed to get embarrassed when Ukitake gave _him_ sweets. So who was it?

Suddenly, the door flew open and in waltzed Kyouraku himself, with, unsurprisingly, a bottle of sake in his hand.

"Mornin'," he slurred.

"Good morning… Are you drinking in the middle of the day?"

"Of course! It tastes better _because_ it's in the middle of the day."

"Even if you're still hung over from a party?"

"Well… maybe not so much. But drinking is drinking, an sake _always_ tastes good."

"If you say so."

"So, are you okay now? I heard you couldn't come to the party last night because you were feeling ill again."

"Yeah, I wasn't feeling too good yesterday, but I'm alright now."

"That's good. Ah, but you missed out on one _good_ party."

"And one _big_ hangover."

Kyouraku laughed. "It's a real double edged sword, that one."

"It always is."

There was silence for a moment, until Kyouraku noticed the basket of chocolates.

"Hey, who are they from?"

"Don't know. But they're homemade by the looks of them. Do you want to try some?" asked Ukitake.

"Sure," said Kyouraku, grabbing a small handful. Ukitake did the same, and they both put the chocolates in their mouths at the same time.

A few seconds passed.

Suddenly, both men spat out the chocolaty treats, and ran for the sink crying _'water!'_

When their mouths had been completely washed out, Kyouraku spoke.

"What the hell was that?"

"Chilli powder, I believe. I had a whole pot brought back from the Real World a few days ago, but it went missing. Now, at least, we know where it went."

"Chilli powder? Interesting." Kyouraku looked towards the basket once more, and noticed a small note taped to the inside, which had previously been covered by the chocolates. It was a scrap of paper with a single sentence written upon it in pink crayon. It read:

_Happy April Fools Day!_

_Hope you like your sweets EXTRA hot!_

_Love from Yachiru_

"Hmmm," thought Ukitake, not in the least bit annoyed at the little pink haired girl.

"I wonder who helped her with the cooking?" Kyouraku pondered.

"Yes. Also, the pot of chilli powder I had was massive. There still would have been loads left. I wonder what she did with the extra?"

*****

Ohmaeda grinned as he noticed the basket sitting on his desk. Without stopping to think, or even to look at what was inside, he tipped his head back and poured its entire contents into his mouth. Needless to say, he was met with a nasty surprise.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

* * *

**Of course, I had to fit in Ohmaeda if the prank was about food (I hate him, so he deserved it). So, who do you guys want next? PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	5. Uniform

**This one's for Mirasu, for requesting Momo. Enjoy!****

* * *

******

Chapter 5

Hinamori Momo swore. How could she have let herself fall asleep at her desk like that? She had purposely got up really early in order to complete her paperwork in time before the vice-captains meeting that day, but had been so tired she'd fallen right back to sleep again after filling in just a few sheets.

Hinamori looked at the clock. It was almost midday, and the meeting was at twelve! Hurriedly, she ran over towards her quarters to change her robes and fetch the completed reports she needed for the meeting.

*****

Hinamori stumbled into the meeting room, breathless and panting. She sighed. At least she wasn't last; Yachiru wasn't there yet. Suddenly, she noticed everyone was staring at her. Then, Renji spoke.

"Ummm… Hinamori-kun?"

"Yes, Renji?" she asked, puzzled at everyone's strange expressions.

"Err, what happened to your uniform?"

"Huh?" Momo looked down, to see her uniform was completely tattered and covered in dozens of rips and tears, as if someone had been at it with a pair of scissors. If that wasn't enough, onto many of the rips, large pink bows had been tied onto the already ruined uniform, giving poor Hinamori a rather 'interesting' appearance. She blushed, embarrassed. How could she not have noticed this earlier?

"Ne, Hinamori-kun, turn around a sec," said Kira. He clearly wasn't trying to mock her, so Momo obliged.

Upon seeing what Kira had spotted, Matsumoto laughed. Pinned onto the back of the sullied shinigami uniform was a note written in pink crayon. It read:

_'To Peaches,_

_Happy April Fools Day!_

_Love from Yachiru!'_

"She got you too, huh?" grinned Matsumoto, handing Hinamori the note.

Renji said nothing, but sank down lower in his chair, not willing to admit his hand in this.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but this _is_ my second chapter today. Plus, I was having real difficulty thinking of things to write for Momo. So, who do you guys want next? PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	6. Chew Toy

**This one's for icebreaker316 for requesting Komamura. Enjoy!

* * *

******

Chapter 6

Komamura stood, and began walking towards his office. He had been meditating and speaking with his zanpaktou all morning, but now it was time to get some work done. As he has down at his desk, however, he heard a strange squeaking noise. He stood up again, and saw that there was a small, bone shaped chew-toy on his chair. Strange. How did that get there? Komamura removed the toy and sat down once more, but when he reached over to the inkpot to begin work, he found the pot was empty, all except for another squeaky toy. A spiky ball, this time.

Frowning, he walked over to the cupboard to get some more ink. When he opened the cupboard door, however, he was met by a torrent of squeaky toys that fell from the small space, hitting him like a tidal wave. Komamura was so surprised that he let out a small yelp and fell to the floor with a thump.

Upon hearing the commotion coming from his captain's office, Iba ran in to find Komamura-taicho picking himself up from the middle of… _a pile of chew-toys?! _

"T-taicho? Are you all right? What are all these…umm…" He stopped when he saw a small piece of paper flutter down from the back of the open cupboard. He picked it up, and read what was on it.

"Ah," he said.

It was a short note written in pink crayon. It read:

_'To Doggy,_

_Happy April Fools Day!_

_Love from Yachiru'_

He handed Komamura the note, and the annoyed captain promptly gave off an infuriated growl.

"D-don't worry, taicho. She's been getting everybody today, according to what was reported at the vice-captain's meeting."

Suddenly, Iba realised that his captain wasn't paying attention to him, but was instead fixated with the numerous objects around him. He poked a chew-toy to his right, and received a complimentary squeak for his efforts. He then proceeded to place pink, bone-shaped toy in his mouth, and began happily chewing on it. Iba was sure that if Komamura had a tail underneath all those robes, then it would be wagging like crazy. Honestly, his captain looked just like a playful little puppy.

Iba grinned, but then shook himself. If word got out about this, then the seventh squad would become almost as much of a laughing stock than the twelfth (after that incident in which Kurotsuchi-taicho ran around his squad's barracks in only his underwear).

Iba cleared his throat. "Umm… Komamura-taicho?"

Komamura looked up, realised what he was doing, and the squeaky-toy fell from his mouth.

"Let's never speak of this again," he said.

"Agreed."

* * *

**Don't worry, Knucklesgirl, I'm probably doing Byakuya next. But who do you guys want after that? I try to do everybody's requests, btw, so sorry if you requested someone ages ago and I haven't done them yet - I'm just really busy! Also, was naming the chapters a good idea, or was it better when they were numbered? Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	7. Video

**This one's for KnucklesGirl and anime-randomizrXIV. Enjoy!

* * *

******

Chapter 7

Byakuya was annoyed at Renji for causing such commotion in Soul Society when he 'released the beast' as it were, when he stupidly informed Yachiru that it was April Fools Day. He was _annoyed_, but not particularly _furious_. After all, it _was_ amusing to see the others humiliated in various different ways.

Putting all of that behind him, however, he began walking towards the sixth squad's dining hall. It was lunchtime, and today he was supposed to share the meal with the rest of his squad. When he reached the hall, he was greeted politely by dozens of smiling faces, all deeply honoured to have their captain dining with them.

Just as Byakuya sat down, however, a loud beeping sound rang out throughout the hall. Everyone present, including Byakuya himself, had all received a message on their cell phones, all at the same time. Curious, everyone flipped open their phones to read the message. It read:

'_To everybody, this message has been sent to every single shinigami, in order to bring you the follow video, which I required off a certain cat lady. Hopefully this will give you an insight into the _real_ Kuchiki-taicho. Enjoy!'_

After the short message, came the video.

It showed a young (probably about two years old) Byakuya, running around a garden, away from whoever was holding the camera. He was completely naked, except for a pair of underwear, which he wore _on his head_. A voice called out from behind the camera.

"Byakuya-sama, underwear is not a hat! Could you please come inside and put some clothes on."

"Nuh-uh!" sang little Byakuya, grinning wildly and wiggling his bare bottom at the camera. He then proceeded to pick up a stick from the base of a tree, and began swinging it around like a sword.

"Look! Look at me! I'm a big and powerful shinigami captain, just like jii-san!"

"Byakuya-sama, please come inside before somebody sees," said the exasperated voice from behind the camera, referring to the toddler's lack of clothes. Ignoring him, Little Byakuya then gave what sounded like a cute little battle cry, and ran towards the person holding the camera, hitting it out of their hands.

The screen went black, followed by a final message:

'_To Bya-kun,_

_Happy April Fools Day!_

_Love from Yachiru!'_

The whole room was silent, every pair of eyes fixed on the blushing captain at the front of the hall.

"Renji, you are _so_ dead," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

**Happy Easter! **

**Can't you just imagine Byakuya being one of those 'difficult' kids and never did what he was told? I was going to put Yourichi in there (well, I guess she already kinda is, because she's the one who supplied the video) but it fitted better this way. Btw, the opening message is a little OOC for yachiru, because Yourichi helped her write it. Anyway, as always, tell me who you want next (oh, and for everyone who's requested Ichigo and Rukia, I am going to do them, but I'm doing everyone in Soul Society first, then I'm gonna prank them in the real world.) PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	8. Cream

**Okay, this one's for Mirasu, Maiichu14, xXLusteringMoonXx and everybody else who requested Ichigo. Enjoy!

* * *

**

The return of the mini-script-thing –

**Me: Yep.**

**Yachiru: Are we gonna visit Ichi?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Yachiru: And will Ruki-chan be there too?**

**Me: Yep (she'll probably be taking pictures).**

**Yachiru: And the candy store?**

**Me: Yep… Wait, candy store?**

**Yachiru: I wanna try some Real-World candy!**

**Me: '**_**Yachiru + sugar? Meh. What's the worst that could happen?' **_**Okay. I know a good shop around here that sells sweets… But first, lets go and visit Ichigo. **

**Chapter 8**

Ichigo took the stairs two at a time up to his room. It had been a tough day of school and hollow-fighting, and he just needed to chill. Unfortunately for him, he would not be chilling any time soon, due to the efforts of a certain pink-haired little shinigami.

He reached his bedroom door, ready to fling it open and flop onto his bed, only to receive a rather unpleasant surprise. As he opened said door, a torrent of white sludge fell on top of his head.

"What the hell?!" he roared. He looked up, to see a bucket had been balanced on top of his door.

The bucket trick. Oldest trick in the book. And he'd fallen for it.

"RUKIA!" he bellowed.

"Yes?" said Rukia, climbing daintily out of his closet where she'd previously been reading a magazine (who knows how, as it's probably really dark in there). Upon seeing Ichigo, she began laughing her head off.

"What happened to you?" she asked, still giggling hysterically.

Ichigo said nothing, and simply pointed furiously at the bucket. Upon seeing his anger, Rukia was quick to state her innocence in the matter.

"It wasn't me, I swear!" she managed, before falling into another laughing fit.

"Well who else would think of covering me in this… this…"

"Yeah, what is that stuff?" Rukia sniffed the air, and then went straight up to Ichigo and _licked his cheek_.

"What the hell, Rukia?!" Ichigo was bewildered. Rukia had just liked a mouthful of whatever gross paint he was covered in _off his cheek_. Was this some weird way of flirting?

His train of thought was interrupted however, when Rukia herself provided the answer to all his questions:

"It's whipped cream," she said.

"Well you didn't have to lick me!"

"True, but your reaction was priceless – you're blushing so hard your face has gone bright pink," she giggled.

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, a piece of paper came fluttering down from the ceiling. It was a note, with a small message written in pink crayon. It read:

'_To Ichi,_

_You're a strawberry, ne? So I thought I'd give you some cream._

_Happy April Fools Day!_

_Love from Yachiru!'_

"Ah, so it was Yachiru. Now everything suddenly makes sense," said Ichigo.

"Strawberries and cream – that's classic! Hey, Mr Strawberry and cream, you look as if you could do with a shower."

"Shut up."

* * *

**I am SOOO sorry for not updating for ages, but I'm kinda busy at the moment. Anyway, to make it up to you guys, I thought I'd do a competition (yay for competitions!) : Okay, basically, every time you review, I'm gonna put your name in a hat, and then before the next chapter, I'm gonna pick a name at random, and that person will win a prize! The prize, you ask? Well, the only thing I could think of is that I'll write a Bleach fic of their choice (yep. I'll write anything at all!)**

**Btw, I changed the chapter names again. Are they okay, or were the old ones better?**

**Anyway, character requests are still ver welcome, so PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	9. Hat

**The return of the disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, Ohmeada would get beaten up (but not die, though. No, he needs to suffer slowly, so then we can all laugh at his pain) in EVERY SINGLE****panel he was in – I hate him that much. Fortunately for him (though unfortunately for me) I don't. Oh well. I can dream. **

**Yachiru: You said we could go to a sweet shop!**

**Me: We are, see. (Points at the Urahara shoten)**

**Yachiru: Yay! It's Stripy-Hat-Man's shop! (Runs off towards shop)**

**Me: (shrugs) Whatever. (Shunpos – **_**What? I'm the author. I can shunpo if I want t**_**o – after her.)**

**Chapter 9**

Urahara yawned, and sat up. He'd been napping in the middle of the day. Again. Nothing wrong with that. He yawned once again, stretching out his arms, before standing up, scratching his head. Where was everybody?

He wandered into the next room, where he found Jinta and Ururu, arguing as usual. Jinta had Ururu in a headlock, and was proceeding to pull her hair in an attempt to persuade her into something. All he received were a few squeals of discomfort from the little girl.

"You tell him!"

"But you saw it first," said Ururu surprisingly calmly and evenly, despite the fact that she was still being held in a headlock.

"No way! He'll be really mad!"

"What's going on?" asked Urahara, stepping out from the shadows. "Is there something you would like to tell me?"

"Umm…" said Jinta, releasing Ururu. Suddenly, he noticed there was something very strange about the shopkeeper's appearance. Instantly, he doubled over with laughter.

"Is there something funny?" asked a baffled Urahara.

"Hat," Jinta managed, but was overwhelmed by another laughing fit before he could say anything else. Urahara turned questioningly to Ururu.

"It's very pretty," she said. "Very… pink."

Urahara suddenly realised what she was getting at, and hurriedly pulled off his precious hat to inspect the damage. It was bad.

His beautiful, beautiful hat had been viciously vandalised, to a state he feared was beyond repair. The stylish green stripes had been coloured in a shade of bright pink using crayon, and using that same crayon, the white stripes had been decorated with little love-hearts, and tiny pictures of stick-men getting stabbed by a slightly larger stick-man that vaguely resembled Zaraki Kenpachi (after all, this _is_ Yachiru doing the doodles). And if that wasn't bad enough, three words had been scrawled across the front of the once-magnificent hat: _'I love Soi Fon'_ it read.

It was then that Urahara lost it. He fell to his knees, arms raised to the heavens.

"Why, kami-sama? Why? Why did you allow such a tragedy to befall my beautiful, beautiful hat?"

"Ummm…. Aren't you going a bit over the top?" asked Jinta, who had finally managed to stop laughing. Needless to say, he received a death-glare from the hatless shopkeeper, which is a feat in itself, seeing as Urahara _never_ gives death-glares.

Urahara looked down once again at his ruined hat, now noticing that there was a piece of paper sticky-taped to the inside. It was a note with a single sentence written upon it in blue crayon (she'd used up all the pink crayon on the outside of the hat). It read:

'_To Stripy-Hat-Man,_

_Happy April Fools day!_

Love from Yachiru

_P.S. Thanks for the sweets!'_

"Ah, so it was the cute little eleventh squad fukutaicho," said Urahara, slightly less annoyed. "Wait, hang on, what sweets?!"

"Ah, yeah. About that…" said Jinta. Urahara raised his eyebrows, questioningly, and Jinta simply pointed towards the front of the store.

The dishevelled shopkeeper's jaw dropped. _All_ the sweets had been eaten.

"Oh dear," he said.

"Yeah, we're going to have to buy some new stock."

"Oh, I'm not worried about that. I just feel sorry for the next person she runs into. She's going to be _so_ hyper."

* * *

**Hi again! **

**Okay, the winner of last chapter's competition is...... RainingSun! Congratulations! So as your prize, you can pm me with an idea for a Bleach fanfic (anything you want) and I'll write it for you. Btw, there's going to be a new winner next chapter, so keep reviewing! You never know, you might win!**

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW (I'm still open to ideas and requests for future pranks) !!!**


	10. Bwahahahaha

**Chapter 10**

Don Kanonji straightened his hat and stepped out onto the stage. Today was another live episode of his ever-popular show, and as the cameras started rolling, he was confident. Today would be another great hit. He was sure of it.

Suddenly, a small pink blur shot past him at incredible speeds, so fast, even, that he almost didn't see it at all. Confused, he then heard the sounds of laughter from the people around him, and he had a sudden urge to look down. He was horrified at what he saw.

The little pink blur had somehow managed to steal his belt, allowing his trousers to fall down to his ankles, revealing his bright pink underwear with little white ghosts all over them. He blushed, his face turning the exact shade of his underwear.

Suddenly, looking up, he saw the cameras were still rolling. _Crap_. He was on live, national TV, standing in nothing but his pink boxers.

"Smells like bad spirits," he mumbled.

* * *

**This is for NijiNoNeko, who constantly bugged me to do Don Kanonji until I agreed to do it. Anyway, sorry I haven't updated for ages, but I've been busy with my other story, Bleach on MSN, and haven't had time to work on this. Sorry it's so short (again, I was busy, but I wanted to write **_**something**_** for April Fools) but please review anyway!!!**


	11. Tea and Sugar

**Hmmm... Usually I dedicate chapters to whoever requested the person being pranked, but I don't think anybody requested Aizen, so I'm going to dedicate this to the gret Aizen Souske himself, because it's his birthday today (the 29th of May). Happy birthday Aizen!

* * *

**

**Yachiru: Let's go! Let's go!**

**Me: Where? And are you still by any chance extremely hyper?**

**Yachiru: Yep! And we're going here… (Opens a garganta)**

**Me: You can open gargantas?**

**Yachiru: I can now! C'mon! (Jumps through)**

**Me: (shrughs) Meh, whatever. (Follows her)**

**Chapter 11**

Aizen had just sat down to have tea with two of his most loyal subordinates, Gin and Tousen. Today had been blissfully quiet so far, without even a hint of any espada eating the numeros (*cough* Yammy *cough), so he had decided to bring out his good tea-set.

They sat in silence for a few seconds, each reaching out for his own cup and pouring the warming liquid so carefully into it (well, Aizen and Tousen were careful. Gin, on the other hand, poured so impatiently and recklessly that half the tea spilled onto the table.) it would be at this point, that a conversation should begin, but Aizen struggled to think of anything that did not include his master plan of world domination. Luckily, Gin came to his rescue.

"So…Ummm… What colour socks are ya wearin'?"

"Gin, we all wear the same socks as part of our uniform."

"Nuh-uh. I'm wearin' pink an' green stripy ones t'day." Gin lifted his foot in the air to demonstrate. Instead of being angry at the breach of uniform policy, though, Aizen merely sighed. He'd know Gin for so long, he was well used to this sort of thing.

"Whatever," he said. There was a short silence, quickly broken by Tousen.

"Gin, pass me the sugar."

"Sure," said Gin. For some reason, his creepily wide smile seemed to spread even further as he did so.

"Aren't you having any?" Aizen asked Gin, sensing something was up.

"Nah, don' feel like any t'day."

"You sure? You always have sugar in your tea. It's what makes you hyper enough to constantly annoy people 24/7."

"I know. I jus' don' feel like sugar'd be a good idea t'day."

Aizen frowned. Gin was just plain odd sometimes. He shrugged, and took a sip of his own tea, which of course contained the perfect amount of sugar. Tousen did the same.

Precisely four seconds passed, before both men spat out their tea in disgust.

"An' _that's _why I didn't wan' sugar," laughed Gin.

"GIN!" roared Aizen. "What did you do to the sugar?"

"It ain't sugar – it's salt!" said Gin, still laughing.

"Gin, honestly. I would've thought such simple pranks were above you – you always go for something much more spectacular."

"I know. It wasn't me."

"Oh really? Then how did you know?"

"Oh, tha's easy. I saw the note."

"What note?"

"That note." Gin lifted the pot of sugar, to reveal a small piece of paper sticky-taped to the bottom. It was a note written in pink crayon (she'd found another one after the first ran out). It read:

_To Evil-tea-chan_

_Happy April Fools day!_

_Love from Yachiru_

"Isn't Yachiru the eleventh squad Vice-captain?"asked Tousen.

"Yes, she… Wait, Yachiru's _here_?" Aizen was shocked.

"We're doomed!" exclaimed Gin, happily.

* * *

**Sorry again for not updating for so long, but I've been working on my other story, Chaos Within. Hopefully I'll be able to upload the next chapter sooner :)**

**I changed the chapter names again (seriously, this is like the fourth time I've done that :P) Do you guys like it? Or were they better before?**

**Requests for who to do nexts are welcome, so PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
